


Payback

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, ezran is there too but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: In which Rayla sprains an ankle, and Callum helps with the recovery however he can.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).

> This is a kofi reward for milleniumrex (ao3)/wombatking (tumblr) who wanted to see how Callum would help Rayla recover from a sprained ankle with some classic TLC.   
My only regret is that this is so short :') <strike>i have feelings about ankle injuries ok</strike>  
thank you so much for the request, I hope you like it !

This whole ‘on the run’ lifestyle has really done wonders for our cardio, Callum thinks as he catches his breath.

They had been ambushed on their way out of a small village to gather some supplies for the next leg of their trip, and the only thing that allowed them to escape unscathed was Rayla’s reflexes and pure adrenaline.

Well, _almost _unscathed.

“Oh this?” she says, gesturing to her rapidly swelling ankle, “totally fine, I meant to do that. I mean, I thought it was such fun not to have one of my hands working a while back that I figured hey, let’s do it again, but with a different body part!”

Callum is not impressed with her sarcasm and decides to ignore the quip for now.

“We’re not going back to the village we came from, since, y’know, they just tried to kill us,” Callum says, “but we shouldn’t be too far from another village, according to the map. Ezran, can you scout ahead a bit, and I’ll help Rayla?”

“You got it,” Ezran says, and jogs off ahead with Bait.

“I don’t need your help,” Rayla says when Ezran’s gone.

Callum sighs and looks meaningfully at her ankle. “Sure, you don’t.”

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek, to which she rolls her eyes. (Callum has figured out that this means she actually likes it.)

It takes a few more minutes of bickering before Rayla agrees to a piggy-back ride, but soon enough they’re on their way.

It’s slow going, but finally Ezran returns to report that there is indeed another village that they should be able to reach within the next half an hour at their current pace.

The village is certainly small, but it has an inn, and that’s good enough for the bedraggled group.

Ezran decides to find dinner, leaving Callum with Rayla, for which Callum is grateful. He knows Rayla is upset with herself for getting injured, despite it not being remotely her fault.

“Sit,” he tells her, indicating a chair. She does, if only because she’s probably tired of standing on one leg.

He prepares an ice bath for her foot, and Rayla hisses at the coldness.

“You were amazing today,” he tells her.

She grumbles.

“You _were_,” Callum insists. He places his hands gently on her shoulders, and she jumps a bit in surprise but relaxes completely when he begins to massage the tense muscles there. “You acted quickly, you bought Ezran time to get away... You’re incredible.”

“I suppose being lauded for my skills isn’t so bad if it comes with free spa treatment,” Rayla admits.

Callum continues his massage as best he can down the rest of her back, though it would be better if she were lying down.

After a few minutes, Rayla is half asleep on the chair, humming contentedly as Callum runs his hands along her toned muscles.

“Remind me again why we’re always running for our lives?” she mutters sleepily. “This is _much _better.”

“I’ll do this for you whenever,” Callum says happily. “All you have to do is ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://ricekrispyjoints.tumblr.com), if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
